Individuals
by Kepleky
Summary: 2 years after Johnny's death, and Dally's return from prison, two cousins: a greaser named Kelly and her new-age cousin Kate pal around with the Curtis gang. Kelly's the town trash; Kate's from New York. It's a big change for them both as they face the struggles of being on the wrong side of the tracks in Tulsa. {Mature Content in the future; AN: Leave me Feedback!}
1. Chapter 1- The Square

Chapter 1- The Square

Kelly Daton was the town trash. She grew up on the wrong side of the tracks and hung around the wrong people. She was seventeen and slept around with all of the gangs, palled around with some of the guys when they were robbing or hustling the Socs. Hell, she'd even slept with some of the Socs, though none of them would ever admit it. She once caught Bob Sheldon alone in the school parking lot once and convinced him to buy her a pack of cigarettes in exchange for some explicit favors.

Not many people liked her, if we were being honest-- most, like the Curtis gang and even some of Shepard's boys got squirmy at the sight of her. She was 5'7", red headed--but like a dirty dark and unappealing red color-- and had bright blue eyes. She was bare of freckles or blemishes except for a tiny beauty mark above her lip to the right. Many of the women in her family possessed one just like it. She wasn't a bad looking girl. In fact, she was quite attractive. But she thought she was tuff, and she sort of was. She carried a switchblade anywhere she went; claiming she'd probably need it in case any of the boys in town would try to take advantage of her, though she was more likely to take advantage of them.

Kelly was once exclusively with Tim Shepard, but slowly lost the title of being his "old lady" once started messing around with a member from the Curtis gang. She liked younger boys; maybe because they made her feel mature, and like she had a lot to teach them. But one boy she could never get over was Johnny Cade, or Johnnycakes, as they called him. He was impish, skinny, dark haired, olive skinned. He always had a scared puppy dog look to him that really made her swoon for some reason. But once he died, she quickly forgot why she even liked him at all. She had heard about his death through the grapevine. All of the information came so fast. First there was a knife fight, someone was killed, then Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny ran away, then saved some kids but Johnny got burned bad, and then he was gone. She heard almost all of this information in one sitting when she was at Buck Merril's for a night of cards with him and a few of Dallas Winston's friends. It was also in the same night that she learned Dally had been shot by the police. While he survived, he was in critical condition for days until they got him stable enough to move him to a county jail to be prosecuted for robbing a grocery store. He'd been in prison for about 2 years now and was getting out in a couple weeks. Kelly often wondered if he'd gotten over Johnny Cade's death as well as the others.

For now, Kelly was dealing with her own type of crisis. She'd been 15 when all of this excitement had happened in her little town, and things had seemed to cool off quite a bit since then. She was still the town trash, though Johnny's death made it hard for her to get into an intimate mood with many people these days. Mind you, she was almost as promiscuous as before, but this time was different. She used to feel no guilt about who she slept with, but now all she felt was guilt. Hell, she'd just laid Two-Bit a few weeks before and all she could think about was how bad she felt about herself.

Not to mention, she now had to start sharing her room with her cousin who was coming to stay with her family. Kate had lost a lot of her belongings in a house fire, which crippled her mother's expenses. So, the both of them were coming to live with Kelly and her parents, Roy and Jan. Kate's stepfather, Arnold had just recently left her mother, which made the house fire that much more devastating to go through. And not that they were straight up Socs, but they had money, and morals, and all the boring and self righteous things that come with having a fat bank account. And Kelly hated them both for it.

As she pulled on her jeans and chucks, Kelly wondered what her bedroom might soon look like. Probably filled with girly clothing and frilly accessories and posters of James Dean. But then again, the fire probably took everything. The thought made her chuckle.

She bounded down her stairs and into the kitchen where her parents were both sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette each and eating their eggs and toast. She swiped the Marlboro pack off the table and flipped it over, dispensing a cancer stick into her hand. She took one of the matches from the pack and struck up, puffing a deep 'O' into the air.

"So when's the square comin to town?" She asked her parents between drags.

Her mother glanced up at her, giving her an incredulous look and shoving a mouthful of toast into her mouth. "Your cousin and Aunt Susan are coming tomorrow afternoon. Might be a good idea to start smoking outside, they're not used to this smoke hangin around like we are. They're clean folk," her mother retorted. Kelly laughed almost sarcastically.

"I'm gonna have to change my life for some know it all punk and her stuck up mother just because they ain't used to some smoke?"

Her father scowled. "Susan may have had it better than we ever will but she ain't stuck up. Your mothers sister is a nice lady and that Kate ain't so bad either. You might learn to be more of a lady that way."

Kelly sneered, turning on her heels toward the fridge. She opened it: bare. Wonder how the prissy cousins will take to an empty fridge, she thought to herself. She slammed it shut and headed toward the door. "Well I'm going to see if the Curtis' have grub over there since y'all don't ever have a thing here."

The redhead walked down the road absentmindedly, only half noticing the occasional honk from passerby's who knew her nature.

When she reaches the Curtis house, she wasn't surprised to see it full; most of their gang hung around all day every day. She saw Two Bit and Steve wrestling out on the front lawn, the front door wide open, and Soda and Pony sitting side by side on the porch steps. They were pointing back and forth in the paper. She quietly admired the younger two Curtis boys. They were both so handsome and cleaner than most greasers. And Ponyboy had turned into quite the strapping fella. Kelly remembered when the boys' parents had passed. It was awful. Even Tim Shepard, her then boyfriend, offered his condolences.

She strolled past the blubbering idiots wrestling in the grass and leaned over the railing of the front porch.

"Well hey there Soda. When you gonna take me out sometime? You ain't bein much of a gentleman ignoring me all these years. I'd say you're the only boy in town who hasn't taken me to the drive-in yet…" she smiled coyly at him.

He returned a playful smile and winked at her. "Oh Kelly shucks you know I'm awful busy at the gas stop. I wouldn't ignore a pretty thing like you on purpose, but hey, Pony will take ya out for me," he joked, tussling his brother's hair. Ponyboy had a look of annoyance and panic plastered on his innocent little face. Soda pop was always such a good sport with her. She knew he was too good for the likes of her, but she liked messing around with him and he always humored her in return. It was a part of his charm.

"Is Darry inside? Mom and pops didn't wanna make me any breakfast I suppose and there's hardly a lick of anything to eat around my place."

Soda nodded and jerked his thumb toward the door. Kelly took the invitation and skipped into the house. Inside Darry was finishing up in the kitchen. He had made such a womanly job look so damn masculine. He caught sight of her and turned the stove back on and put the pan back on the burner. "Mornin Kel. Regular pancakes alright? The guys ate up the rest of the blueberries…"

She shrugged and muttered an acceptance. He quickly whisked her up a small stack of pancakes and doused them in syrup from the fridge. Placing them in front of her, he sat down with his own plate, which had now gotten a bit cold. He was always putting everyone else before him.

"So are ya heading to school today Daton?" He questioned, forking a rather large amount of food and shoving it into his mouth.

Kelly huffed. "Puh! I already went to school once this week."

Darry shook his head. "You and Pony are graduating this year Kel. Don't mess this up now. I've waited a long time to see my little brother graduate high school and I wish I could've seen Johnny do the same."

She quivered at the mention of Johnny's name.

"He would've wanted to see you get your diploma and do good for yourself. You're a girl. You don't gotta be tuff, even though you sure as hell are." He shoved another monstrous bite into his pie hole.

"This ain't about Johnny if that's what ya tryin to say Darrell…" she was curt, finishing her own plate. "I ain't like them other girls. School ain't for me and I ain't wanting to go all day every day, just wasting away there. I could be out havin fun."

He shrugged. Darry had tried with this girl over and over again to influence her to stay in school and work hard. He hated to see a girl get nowhere in life. They were supposed to mature much faster than the other half of the species, but Kelly Daton just didn't seem to get it. He collected both of their empty plates as Pony and Soda walked in. Soda headed straight for the bathroom, probably to fix himself up before he headed off to work. Pony came and sat across from Kelly, obviously uncomfortable being close to her. Darry turned and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"So Pony tells me you have a cousin coming into town. We're having a big fire down at the lot tomorrow night. Why don't you bring her by. Might be good for you to hang around some other girls. Girls should hang around girls, ya know? Hanging with guys gives them a bad reputation."

Kelly smacked her lips and smiled. "Darry I like my reputation just fine. And yes I do have a cousin coming to town. And no she will not be comin by." She kicked Pony under the table, who reacted immediately and glared at her.

"Now what'd you do that for?" He demanded, rubbing his shin.

"Ponyboy I told you not to tell anybody about her. You know I don't like her." She folded her arms and threw her feet up on the table top, crossed.

Darry leaned over and knocked them down. "Kelly I don't know where your shoes have been. Could ya keep em away from where we eat? Now anyway Pony just mentioned it to me because all us guys been thinkin how you don't need to be palling around with us all the time. It ain't good for ya. And believe it or not, it's making ya think about Johnny too much."

The redhead sank in her seat, immediately regretting coming to this house. Her face turned at bright as her hair and she almost couldn't bare to sit there any longer. But she was tuff and she could take any criticisms these boys had against her. She decided to ignore almost entirely everything Darry had said, to try and make it seem like it didn't affect her. Though, she was still a girl, and deep down she got her feelings a bit hurt, but she'd never admit it.

"Well she ain't comin and I'll tell ya why. She's not like us. She ain't from around here and she's got money-- well she had money and things are different where she comes from." She sat up straighter now, acting a bit more confident.

"You mean she's a Soc?" Pony chirped.

She shrugged. "Not a Soc. Not full on Cherry Valance but she's just about as horrible." Kelly peaked at Ponyboy when she said this, and he looked miserable. He always had a thing for this girl but she seemed to always look at him as inferior while she day dreamed about hot and steamy get togethers with Dallas Winston. It probably made Pony angry just thinking about it. It made Kelly angry.

Soda popped in from around the corner and pulled up a chair beside Kelly, draping his arm across her shoulder. "Speakin of miss goody two shoes, Dally called us about a week ago saying he wanted us to meet him at the bus stop-- cuz he's got no one else to-- and he mentioned that Cherry sent him a pretty heavy letter a few months back." He nudged Pony, seeing him deflate, trying to lighten him up.

"Ain't she a ripe 19 going on 20 and about to be hitched?" Kelly inquired. Last she heard, Cherry was away at some big wig college and her new boyfriend had recently proposed to her. And to no surprise, she said yes. Pony and Soda both nodded, amusement on one of their faces and disappointment on the other.

Soda checked his watch and hopped up from beside Kelly, darting toward the front room and out the door. Kelly stood also, attempting to steer away from talk of sweet ol Cherry Valance. She scoffed to herself, nearly vomiting in her mouth. She was just as good looking at Sherrie but because she liked boys and liked doing things with boys she was never good enough.

Kelly punched Pony in the arm. "Cmon, let's get to school. Walk me Curtis…"

He stood with her and they walked out the door. Steve and Two Bit were laying across the torn up lawn, scuffled from where they had been wrestling. Kelly gently kicked Two Bit's leg as they passed and he fished out a pack of cigarettes and tossed them to her before her and Pony made it out of the yard. Kelly handed one to him and shoved the pack in her back pocket. She lit one with Pony's lighter and puffed on it gently.

"So what's so bad about yer cousin Kel?" He asked after a long drag. They trudged on toward school, no book bags on their backs, or text books in their arms.

She waved her hand dismissively in the air. "Ehhh she's just a square, man. Embarrassing to say the least."

Her companion nodded and kept quiet. He was good for that. Ponyboy wasn't her favorite person in the world but she liked him around when she wanted everything to be quiet. He had changed since Johnny died, and sometimes she thought it was for the worse. He didn't want to rumble as often, he wanted to learn more in school, and he grew even more shy of girls.

Before they got to the school grounds, Kelly started thinking about Johnny again. His sweet sad eyes haunted her. He liked to rumble. He didn't like school that much. And he liked girls. He might've been quiet but he definitely liked girls. There was one time Arnold Quigly had a party when they were all youngins. They had played spin the bottle for hours. Kelly knew back then that she liked to kiss. And she kissed everyone in that circle. Then the bottle landed on Johnny….

Kelly stopped in her tracks, Pony faltering ahead of her. "Hey Ponyboy, I uh, I don't think I'm going to school today.."

"Kel you probably should…" he warned. "We got a test in--"

"Yea yes Pony I know. I just don't wanna go today. That place ain't doin nothin for me. Just go ahead without me.." she turned and began walking away from him before he could talk again.

The bottle spun and spun and spun and the entire 30 seconds turned into a million. The nervous teens and preteens exchanged looks left and right, scared that they might have the unfortunate pleasure of kissing Kelly Daton. But then it slowed, and it stopped, on a younger than present times but still older than most in the room Two Bit, who rowled with laughter. He shook his head and tried to hold back tears.

"I ain't kissin 'er! Look at that mug!" He joked, laughing and rolling around within the circle. The others around them began to laugh along nervously, some of the girls glancing sideways at an angry Kelly.

Kelly's eyes welled but she was tuff then as she was now. She shifted uneasily, about to stand and run away. Or stand and punch one of them in the face. But then, she saw a meek and mild kid next to Two Bit lean over and flicked the bottle a tad, sending it spinning slowly toward himself. Johnny Cade nudged Two Bit anxiously and gave him a warning look. Two Bit surprisingly quieted, along with the rest of them. And then, Johnny leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her mouth….

There were loud bangs on her door, and she woke with a start. Kelly shook her head to regain consciousness. She hated dreaming about Johnny. She heard muffled yells from the other side of her bedroom door.

"What?!" She yelled back, struggling to get to her feet from her bed. Her voice was crackly and dry. She exhaled deeply and pulled a cigarette out of the pack that was now laying on her bed. Striking up a match, she lit it and took a drag. She opened her door and there stood her mother.

"You missed school again and slept the whole day…" her mother said quietly. Kelly was surprised. She was half expecting daggers and slaps and screaming. But she noticed her mother was rather calm, though her face said otherwise. Before Kelly could respond, she continued. "Your aunt and Kate just arrived. I'm glad you're home. You can help her move in and get settled." She peeked in the room and looked around quickly. "And clean up some of your crap."

Shit. It was the square.


	2. Chapter 2- Fires, Beer and Underwear

Chapter 2- Fires, Beer and Underwear

Kelly kicked at the foot of her door, sending it flying open further. She peered down the hallway to see her aunt setting down suitcases at the foot of her kitchen table. _Fuck_. Kelly took a long drag of her cigarette before flicking her leg upwards and ashing it on the bottom of her shoe. That would be the last cigarette she'd smoke in the house in a while. She retreated into her room and collected bits of trash that lay around: pop bottles, empty cartons, dirty underwear of a few of her male friends…

She threw all of it in the small trash bin in the corner and moved the bin into the closet out of sight. She scurried around, brushing off her bed and the small pleather couch in her room as well. As she spun around to head out, a small blonde stood by the door, a suitcase in each of her hands. Kelly gave her a blank look and pointed to the couch.

"That's yours for now. Until y'all can buy a bed for you." Kelly plopped herself down on her bed, opening a crumpled newspaper and grabbing a black marker from her night stand. She started to doodle over a picture of their town mayor. The blonde watched her for a few moments before walking over to the couch. She put both of her suitcases down.

"My mom already bought me a bed. It's getting delivered tomorrow…" she replied, almost in anguish. Kelly ignored her and continued her doodling.

The blonde looked around the room and was immediately disgusted. This wasn't like any place she had ever lived. Kate was from New York. She had lived in a luxury apartment with her mother and stepfather. Her mother was once a school teacher, but had stayed home for the past few years because her stepfather had asked her to. Now they had nothing, except for the clothes on their back and a couple of suitcases.

Kelly looked up at her finally, sort acknowledging her for the first time. "What's in the suitcases?"

Her cousin looked down at them and then back up at her. "Uh, what do you mean?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I _mean_ what's in the suitcases? Didn't like all of your stuff burn right up?"

"Oh," the blonde replied. "Yeah, uh… dad gave me and mom some money for some clothes and essentials before we made the move." She turned around awkwardly and took a seat on the couch.

The redhead pushed herself up straight on her bed and crossed her arms. She was more than frustrated that this was all happening. It wasn't fair that her life had to be uprooted because of something that didn't even have to do with her. But if this was how life was going to be for a while, she'd have to make the best of it. "Kate," she started. "You're different than me and my friends around these parts. We ain't got money, or fancy cars, or much of a neighborhood. So if you wanna keep ya pretty face pretty, then I'd stay away."

Kate inhaled sharply. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but then kept quiet. She shifted in her seat and tried to stay calm.

"Well, ya gonna answer? Ya gonna tell me you're pickin up what I'm puttin down?" Kelly challenged.

Kate smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah, Kel… I understand."

"Kellllllllllly!" Jan's voice rang loudly from the other room. Kelly ignored her mother, rolling her eyes-her favorite thing to do- when she heard her mother yell a second and third time. Each time, Kate stared expectantly at her. After a few more times of her mother howling, with no response from either of the girls in the bedroom, she came bounding down the hallway, stopping at the door frame and putting her hands heavily on her hips. "Excuse me, you know I've been callin you for five minutes. That Two Bit Matthews called for you and asked if you were comin to a fire? You know I don't like that boy, Kelly Daton and I better not find out you're hangin around with him. That boy is 21 and no good!"

Kelly hopped up from the bed and shut the door in her mother's face. Kate was shocked, but even more shocked that her aunt made no effort for retaliation. Kelly began to shuffle through her closet, ripping out a collection of jean and shirts. She stripped off her shirt and pulled on a black tank. Her jeans were next, and she pulled on a dark, fresh pair. She brushed he fingers through her hair, not improving it much.

"Where are you going? And what's a Two Bit?" Kate asked, breaking the silence. Kelly didn't respond. Instead, she looked herself over and in a rusty, cracked full length mirror. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she turned around and smiled sardonically at her cousin as she walked out of her room.

Her mother, father, and aunt were all sitting around the kitchen table. Her Aunt Susan looked as though she had been crying, and that the three were all in some sort of serious discussion. _Gross_. Definitely not something Kelly was comfortable with. Kelly saluted her family with a dismissive wave of her two fingers at her forehead.

But her father stood, his chair screeching across the floor. "Take your cousin with you," he demanded. Kelly laughed and reached for the door handle, but found her hand being slapped down away from it. She gave her dad a look of disbelief.

"Excuse you, pa," she spat, folding her arms. "I ain't takin her. They're my friends, not hers. She wasn't invited."

Her dad was medium weight, only about six foot tall, and menacing. He worked in construction for a long time, was in decent shape, other than his smoking habit, and had a good heart. But all of it was accompanied by low income. "You're gonna take her. And she _was_ invited because that Two Bit mentioned her to your mother on the telephone. So turn around and take her."

Hot in the face, Kelly stomped back toward her room, her ears burning and her mind racing. She'd sass her mother any day of the week, but when her father spoke, she listened. He was really a good guy; he used to be great friends with Mr. Curtis when he was alive, and even took to Darry these days. Darry worked with him from time to time on some of the city's projects.

Kelly gripped the handle on her bedroom door and pulled it shut behind her as she entered. Kate had still been sitting on the couch, looking at her hands in her lap. "Get up," she ordered. Kate stood abruptly and dropped her hands to her sides. "You're comin with me. But you ain't embarrassin me in those clothes." Kelly reached into her closet and threw a large white t-shirt at her cousin. It was very oversized, about five sizes too big for either of them. Kate peeled off her yellow fitted blouse and slipped her cousin's shirt on. It almost covered her shorts entirely, leaving only a smidge of denim peeking out and long slender legs standing beneath it. It contrasted her navy tennis shoes well. She looked to Kelly for approval, but was denied it as Kelly opened the door again and was already headed out. Kate scurried after her down the hall.

As they both entered the kitchen, the three adults looked up at them, Susan's face contorted a she saw what her daughter was wearing, though her beauty shone through no matter what she wore. Kelly pointed to her cousin and stared at her dad. "You happy?" she asked rhetorically.

Susan, Jan, nor Roy had a chance to answer before the two were out the door.

The lot wasn't particularly crowded, just the normal gang of misfits. The Curtis gang, some other greasers from town, and even a few people from Shepard's gang were all hanging around, wrestling, drinking, laughing. The two girls strode side by side, though Kelly imagined her cousin wasn't there. Kate didn't even look remotely related to her; she had long platinum blonde hair, down to the middle of her back, more of a slender frame, tan skin, and brown eyes. She was about two to three inches shorter than Kelly as well. The only similarity was the beauty mark they both possessed above their lips.

The fire was growing as they walked onto the lot; some of the boys were chucking old wooden chairs and brooms into it, making the flames reach higher. A muscular arm snaked Kelly around the waist, taking her by surprise. It was Two Bit.

"Kelly where's my pack from earlier girly?" he asked, burying his face into the crook of her neck. She shoved at him, pushing him off of her.

"I smoked 'um, and get your slobberin ass off me!" she hollered. He giggled his Two Bit giggle and poked at her side.

"Damn girl, gettin as bad as us with the smokin these days." He caught sight of Kate, who was now a few steps back. "Speakin of smokin…" he trailed off, running a hand down the side of his greasy hair. He moved to go in on the pretty blonde, but his collar was snagged by Kelly's fist.

"Uh uh.. Don't even think about it slick. That's my cuz," she warned, jealousy burning in her eyes. The greaser unhooked her hand from his shirt and shrugged.

"So? What's her name?" he asked, still transfixed on her. "Hey! Hey, honey! What's yer name?"

Kelly grabbed his arm, this time, swinging him around to face her instead. "Two Bit, go get us some beers…" she said, knowing that mentioning a couple of brews would spark his interest. And, she was right, because he turned so fast on his heels that you could just about see the sparks.

The redhead spotted Pony and Soda, along with the other guys and gestured for her cousin to follow her over. When they reached the boys, Kelly jumped onto Soda's back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his own arms under her legs, and had her in a piggy-back. Pony winced. She made him uncomfortable often. But he took note of the blonde who sauntered up slowly behind her, and he stood from his spot on a log.

Pony extended his hand to her, and smiled sideways. "Hey, you must be the squa-" he stopped before he could finish, but Kate got the drift. She knew how Kelly referred to her most of the time.

Kate put her delicate hand in his rough one, and shook firmly. "The square, yeah…" she finished for him, smiling sympathetically. "I go by Kate most of the time. And you?" she asked.

He visibly relaxed. "I'm Ponyboy Curtis. And this is my brother Sodapop," he said, gesturing to the tall and handsome boy now setting Kelly down. Two Bit came bounding over, his hands cluttered with bottles, clanking as he hurried. He held out all of the bottles, and the group reached forward to grab one before he dropped them all. "And this is Two Bit." The lump smiled dorkily.

Kate threw her free hand up to greet them all. Kelly sneered in her direction. The blonde took a sip of the beer, wincing at the taste. It tasted bitter, and fizzed in her mouth. She looked back to Ponyboy. "I like your names. They're different. Nobody back home has names like those," she said, forcing another sip.

"Yeah, my mom, she liked to be different. She said we'd all be unique, so she gave us unique names." Pony took a swig. "We got another brother. Darrell. He's about the only one who got let off easy by our ma."

Kelly stepped forward, clinking her beer bottle against her cousin's and taking a long drink. "What, ya don't drink, cuz?" she mocked, letting out a small giggle.

Kate shook her head. "No, I've drank before.. I'm just used to martinis I guess." Back in New York, they were a little more sophisticated than here in Tulsa. The kids from her school all drank martinis at parties, and the guys smoked cigars, not cigarettes. She was a long way from home now, and all of her friends were back in New York, sipping their martinis in a luxury apartment; just not hers.

Kelly shook her head and dismissed her cousin. "Speaking of Darry, where is he? I thought he was coming tonight?"

The small crowd got quiet for a minute. Soda and Pony looked away and sipped on their beers. Kelly and Kate exchanged confused looks, for once being on one side together. Two Bit cleared his throat and spoke up first, breaking the silence.

"He's picking up Dally. They're lettin him out of the joint a week early. Actually, they're probably-"

But he was cut off by the commotion at the edge of the lot. Greasers were lining up to greet two of their own, one who had just gotten back in town two years later. They were all patting a tall and lanky kid on the back. He looked sick, and run down. Darrell gently pushed some of their friends away, giving Dallas Winston some room to breathe beside him. Darry wrapped an arm around Dallas' neck and pulled him toward their gang, who were all staring in disbelief.

Kelly's stomach knotted and she couldn't move. Soda felt her grab at his wrist weakly, and he took pity on the girl and clasped her hand, which she quickly pulled away from. She hadn't seen Dally ever look so wrong. They both suffered from Johnny's death, and she wanted to be selfish about it, and keep all of the grief to herself. However, she also wanted into Dallas' mind; to understand why he was so hung up about Johnny, and to find out why he liked girls like Cherry Valance. In short, she wanted to sleep with him, but not because she liked him. She just wanted to get as close to Johnny as she could get. And since Pony would never go for it, Dallas Winston was the next best thing.

Darry and Dally finally reached the group, and Soda was the first to step forward and give him a pat on the back. This group knew that Dally wasn't a hugger. Hell, he probably was never hugged as a child. A good pat on the back was all he needed. The others stepped forward and gave him handshakes, all exchanging words of kindness, saying how much they all missed him. Kelly stayed where she was but watched him. He didn't even look at her.

Soda held up his beer. "I think we should all toast to Dally. Welcome home, pal," he toasted. The others raised their beer and Dally nodded, forcing a smile.

"To Dally!" Two Bit declared.

"To Dally!" the group followed.

Kate clinked her beer along with the others, but her presence became known to Dallas all of a sudden. He took notice of her bright hair, and they locked eyes instantly. When everyone finished their drinks, they saw the little exchange, and the air became thick and tense.

"Uh, Dal, this is Kelly's cuz. Her name's Kate. She'll be around a while," Pony introduced.

"Unfortunately... " Kelly muttered. Soda elbowed her playfully then rustled her hair.

Kate outstretched her hand to Dallas, feeling bad that she was toasting a boy she didn't know. And she had no idea what he'd done to land himself in jail. This wasn't the type of person she usually would surround herself with. But then, she normally wouldn't be hanging around any of these people on a normal day. He took her hand and shook it quickly then released.

"So, uh…. What kind of underwear ya wearin? Any of you guys find out yet?" he asked, chuckling to himself. Two Bit laughed of course, but the others shifted uncomfortably. Kelly's fists balled and jealousy arose in her eyes again.

Kate withdrew suddenly dropped her beer, which shattered against the gravel and sand, and she threw her open palm across Dallas Winston's face. The gang broke into a laughter, along with Dally, who found it amusing as well. Kate tossed her platinum hair over her shoulder, which looked as red as Kelly's against the glare of the fire, and walked across the lot toward a different group of greasers. Pony chased after her.

"She ain't fun, Dally, don't waste your time. She's not a Cherry Valance who's bored with her own life. She's got fancy shmancy morals," Kelly said, stepping toward him.

He looked up as he lit a cigarette. "I said it because I thought she was as easy as you, broad," he said, puffing. "So if she won't show me her underwear, why don't you- ya know what? Nah. I don't think I wanna see those things."

Kelly shook her head, trying to hold back all of her offensive thoughts. "Soda, walk me back to your place?" she asked. He nodded, downing the rest of his drink. "Ya know I'm tired of hangin around punks all the time who only give a shit about gettin into a girl's pants."


	3. Chp 3- Prince Asinine

**Chapter 3- Prince Asinine**

Kate watched the flames from an old plastic chair, held together by patches of duct tape. Behind her, a few greasers were pushing each other and having a petty fight. Something about a Soc? She wasn't sure; she'd never heard that term before. She sighed. The nerve of that punk, she thought to herself. Who was this 'Dally' to come right out and say that to a perfect stranger. What's worse is, she knew that Kelly wasn't too fond of her, but she thought maybe she'd stick up for her or see if she was okay. Instead, she heard her talking about her even as she walked away from the group.

She played with a strand of her hair, nervously picking at the ends. She wasn't timid whatsoever. But something about this group just made her have a loss for words completely. The younger boy, the nice one, came strolling up beside her. He stood next to her chair, and offered her one of the two beers he had in his hands.

"I picked ya up another since ya lost your last one," he said as she took it. She looked up at him, and tried to smile, but it sort of just looked like she had indigestion.

"Thanks, Ponyboy," she replied. She popped the top on the corner of the chair, chipping a plastic piece off; nobody would miss it.

"You can call me just Pony. Everyone else does." He sat down in the dirt beside her and crossed his legs, his knees up at his chest. "And, Kate, don't mind what Dally says."

She looked over, or rather down, at him with sudden interest. She was about to start rallying off about the guy, but figured if Pony had talked so decent about him, that maybe he wasn't a bad guy. But who was she kidding, he was quite a dog. There had to be something wrong with a boy to make him just come out and say such a thing.

"Why was he in jail?" she asked, all of a sudden.

Pony took a second to answer, seemingly trying to figure out a way to execute the story the correct way. He scratched his head beneath dark and greasy hair. "Well, we had this friend, Johnny. Me and Johnny got into some real trouble a few years back. Dally, well he was there to help us. But then Johnny got in an accident and Dal saved his life, but it was too late anyways and he died. That sort of did something to him, I reckon."

Kate listened, trying to decipher what kind of person Dallas Winston was. She couldn't decide right now. She looked back over at the group they'd left, and saw that Kelly and Pony's one brother had left. She wondered idly what had happened to them. Surely they hadn't left together; Sodapop didn't seem like that kind of guy. But Dallas was watching her back, probably knowing that he was the subject of their conversation. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Pony, who was finishing up his story.

"So once Johnnycakes died, Dal lost it and he went and robbed a corner store. Then the cops were chasin him and Dal just wanted to die. So he pretended to pull a gun, and the cops got 'im first." The last part seemed to sober Ponyboy, as if he were digging up some really terrible memories. Kate leaned over and touched his shoulder, giving a brief squeeze.

"I would've liked to meet your friend. Sounds like he was as nice as you," she reassured, not pressuring him to talk about it anymore. "So your other brother, Darrell? He's your guardian?" she asked, lifting a brow.

Pony nodded. "Yea, that's him. Big, ain't he? He don't let anyone mess with us. He's tuff. Hell, you shoulda seen him just last month, he took on 3 Socs by himself. They wouldn't quit on him about not goin to college and he warned em.."

"What's a 'Soc'?" Kate interjected. "I heard those boys behind me arguing over Soc, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was."

Pony laughed and toasted the poor, innocent girl. He threw his head back with a drink and smacked his lips. "They're people, if you wanna call em that. They're from the other side of the track. Ya know. They're rich, know it alls, with fancy cars and bad attitudes."

She nodded. She understood him. She once had a fancy car and material things. Never a bad attitude though. Kate was beginning to understand the social divide here in Tulsa. "So they're different from you guys, then? And you don't like them for it?"

"Naw, we're greasers. That's how we were born. We're no good liars, thieves, and fighters. We don't bother nobody. It's the Socs usually comin around that starts the trouble. Been that way for years," he said with a shrug. He threw his beer bottle into the fire, the crackle loud as it smashed with the heat.

"Well you don't seem like a liar or a thief or a fighter," she observed.

"Well I am."

Kate flipped her hair back over her shoulder again--something she did so often because of the length-- and turned in the plastic chair to face him. "Do you think I'm a Soc?" She asked, cocking a brow.

Ponyboy was taken by surprise. He stumbled over his words when he answered. "Uh… well you ain't a greaser. And I don't really know if you're a Soc. It's not somethin I can think you are. If you were one, you'd just be one. They ain't all bad. But uh… well… you're different. I don't really know what ya are. Do you?"

Kate thought on this a moment and shrugged. "I think I'm an individual. And I think everyone here is an individual."

Her companion looked confused. "Whatcha mean an individual?"

"Hmm, well I don't think I could fit into either group around here because I'm not from around here, am I? Things aren't like this back home. I guess that's why I had so many friends-- because I knew a little about what everyone was feeling. But you, Pony… I think you're like me. I think you're an individual too, and Soda and Darrell. And maybe even that friend of yours, Dallas. Perhaps not Two Bit; he reminds me of someone." She laughed a light hearted laugh and he followed, appreciating her kindness about it all. "I don't think you guys are as much of outsiders as you think you are. Seems like Kelly wants to be on the inside of whatever you have going on, anyway."

Pony stood, waving his hand at her to follow. "Cmon, I'll introduce ya to Darry. You'll like him. Just ignore Dallas."

Kate stood and adjusted her denim shorts which were riding up under the dress of a t-shirt her cousin had provided her with. She walked beside him, drawing attention from the group they had previously left. The three boys who stood before them watched them approach, cautious eyes studying the pair.

When Pony reached Darry first, he spun to face Kate. "Darry, this is Kelly's cousin, Kate." Darrell held out his strong hand and shook her dainty one with a strong grip. Dallas smirked at her beside Two Bit, who was, yet again, transfixed on her, greedily letting his eyes wander.

"Hi, Darry. Good to meet you," she said respectfully. He offered her another drink, though she wasn't quite finished the one Pony had given her, but she took it.

"Likewise, Kate. I think Kelly and Soda headed back to the house if you wanna go find em? I could walk you. Or Ponyboy could, he's a good boy."

The blonde shook her head and held up her two beers. "I'm sure she's doing fine without me. And I've got drinks to finish," she replied.

They group migrated toward the other side of the lot slowly within the next twenty minutes. Kate stayed quiet for most of the time, sharing sideways looks with Dallas, who also didn't say too much. He just smoked cigarette after cigarette and nodded here or there to show he was acknowledging the conversation. They talked about what they all had been doing the past few years, updating Dallas, who looked like he could care less, though that seemed to just be his facade.

Darrell was 22 and trying to land a steady job in construction with Mr. Daton and the city, though times were tough and he was often laid off. Soda had still been working tireless hours and taking all sorts of girls out on dates, though they teased that he never got past second base because he was such a gentleman. Ponyboy was on his last year of high school and would finally graduate. Darrell scolded him a few times during the discussion trying to tell him he needed to apply for some colleges and scholarships and to stop wasting time. But Pony looked uncomfortable, and something told Kate that he had already applied, and most likely gotten into more than one college. Still he never spoke up about it.

Two Bit was the loudest. He said he'd been doing exactly the same thing for the past couple of years, but now he was getting more 'action' in the bedroom after the nasty rumor about him harassing a Soc girl for her number cleared up. Two Bit wasn't above going after a Soc, but if she dissed him once, he wouldn't try again. He had some self respect, it seemed. Though he would often start rumors about the girls and their sex lives, which caused them a whole mess of trouble in their world. Perhaps this was his karma. Quite a few times he mentioned his escapades with Kelly, which only made Kate feel uncomfortable. She wasn't shocked by what she was hearing, but it somewhat skeeved her out to hear about some of the things her cousin was willing to do with a boy.

But as the subject of their friend Johnny came up, a topic which made Dallas Winston display a look of grief on his face, there was a commotion at the end of the lot. A skinny kid was being enveloped in a circle of greasers, all who were beginning to get loud. A few fists were seen flying through the air. And soon, more were joining in. A rumble was breaking out, as per usual when drunk greasers hung around each other for too long.

"Hey! Ain't that Steve!" Pony yelled, pointing to a stumbling body among the crowd. The boy was covered in dirt, smiling joyfully beneath gushing blood dripping down his forehead. He lifted a hand to wave to the guys when we heard his name, but a beer bottle came crashing down across his face, causing him to falter. Kate was whisked in the wind as the boys around her dropped their beers and darted toward the crowd.

And for once, she had seen the difference that Ponyboy was talking about. She was the outsider now looking in, to a world she never knew existed. She watched poor little Pony get hit across the eye. For a minute, she wanted to join, but was snapped to reality. She would probably die or get beaten close to death if she tried to help out her new acquaintances. But there were girls rumbling to her surprise. And they hit everyone and anyone. The only couple guys who she saw hit them back included ones she didn't know and Two Bit. Her cousin's words came back into her head.

If you wanna keep that pretty face, pretty…

Kate watched anxiously as the fight continued on for what seemed like forever. Bodies began to hit the dirt and some people were knocked unconscious. Those around them just kept fighting, though they were careful not to trample on those who were out for the count.

But blue and red lights were approaching and a siren began singing loudly through the buildings. Some greasers began to run immediately, but others kept fighting, peeling off one by one as they realized and recognized the sound that was coming for them.

"Ponyboy!" Kate yelled nervously. "Ponyboy come on, let's go! Grab your friends!" The blonde began to panic. She wasn't from around here, she wouldn't know where to run. She was helpless without the boys or her cousin. She'd be caught at a rumble on her first day in town, and god forbid she get arrested. She would be in so much trouble once she got home. And then the underage drinking would give her mother a coronary.

She quickly pulled back her hair and took off running toward the crowd of fighters. She dodged in between guys throwing punches and airborne beer bottles that would crash at her feet as they missed her. The boys seemed to be within a labyrinth of fists and blood and dirt. But she saw them, all close together, fighting side by side and covering one another's backs. "Ponyboy!" She yelled again, sidestepping away from another boy falling unconscious to the ground. He heard her and looked her way, but was stricken with fear as he saw the blue and red lights behind her.

Two cop cars began pulling into the lot. "Darry! Two Bit! Dal! The fuzz, cmon!" He warned. The remaining fighters all seemed to come to, and began to scatter, many of them pushing Kate roughly to get away.

"Pony!" She hollered once more, reaching out to show her position. But she was seized by the arm harshly, and she tugged away instinctively. But when her arm was grabbed again, she looked to see Dallas Winston beside her.

"Meet us at the house kid! Go! I got the broad!" He shouted to Ponyboy, who looked nervous to leave her with Dally. But he did, and they took off running.

Kate tried to keep up, being dragged along. She could swear his fingers were leaving bruises where they gripped. They left the lot and turned right down an alley. When they emerged from the opposite end, they hung a left and kept running down the sidewalk, keeping close to dimly lit buildings and away from street lamps. You could see other greasers taking different routes down the road as well, evading the police.

They ran for over 15 minutes, in what seemed like circles, until both of them couldn't run any longer. They stopped at a closed down gas station, both keeling over from exhaustion. Kate stood leaning over with her hands on her knees, sweat dropping from her forehead. Dally had both of his hands on top of his head and was walking in dizzy circles, trying to steady his breath.

Kate breathed heavy and tried to talk. "Where are we? How far is Ponyboy's house? How long… of… a walk… do ya think?"

"Would you…. shut up…." Dallas replied, in between breaths. Kate shot him daggers and forced herself to stand upright.

"Used to silence in prison, huh?" She asked him sarcastically, her face wretched with anger.

He laughed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. He put one in his mouth and lit it. "Yea,"he replied. "I'd go back if it meant you wouldn't be flappin your gums anymore.."

Again, she sneered. Her hands set hard on her hips. "You're really gonna light up right now? After--"

But blue lights caught their eyes again. Dallas held his finger up to his mouth and pushed her toward the side of one of the gas tanks. He took her shoulders and shoved her down so she was sitting with her back to it. He hurriedly crouched beside another one, and put out his cigarette on the ground. Search lights illuminated the place, but they stayed hidden behind the gas tanks, their shadows morphing and camouflaging with the layout of the station.

The lights lingered for a few minutes, but left almost on cue as Dallas re-lit his cigarette. He stood and Kate did the same. He pointed down the road and they began to walk in silence astride each other. She tried to be grateful for his help, but he made it very difficult for her, being to asinine.

But it was only a few more minutes before they arrived at the Curtis household, where everyone sat on the front porch, including their bloody friend who they must've lifted from the lot. Kelly sat straddling the porch railing, eyeing up the pair that walked onto the lawn. Ponyboy and Darrel bounded up to them, Darrell snaking Dallas by the neck and pulling him toward the house with laughter. Pony reached Kate and awkwardly put a comforting hand on her back, leading her up the porch behind everyone else who was retreating inside.

"Man, Kate, I really thought you was gonna get decked out there! You some sort of boxer or somethin with all that dodging?" He asked lightheartedly.

She shook her head "I think I was in fight or flight," she joked. "And at that moment, I wanted to fly away." Before they reached the front door, Kelly hopped off the railing and stood in front of them.

"How'd you end up with Dally?" She questioned coldly, her arms crossing defensively across her chest.

Kate gave her cousin a look of disbelief. "I don't know Kel, I just did. Don't worry, I didn't show him my underwear…" she said, rolling her eyes and moving around her.

Kelly followed them inside and headed toward the record player, something sorta old that Darrell couldn't bring himself to throw away because if belonged to his parents. Kelly selected a record and put it on the table, and an upbeat country tune radiated through the house. Everyone sat all over the living room, sparking up cigarettes and popping more beers. Kelly sat across Soda's lap, keeping her eye on Kate, who was standing awkwardly against the wall. She was holding a glass of water. _Lightweight_.

The broken and beaten friend who they called Steve stood up with his drink and held it out, slurring every bit of his words. "To the first rumble since Dally's been home! Hey, by the way buddy," he said, obviously a little drunk. "To the blonde girl over there who I don't know! Does anybody know how she got here?" The room shook their heads simultaneously and held their beers high. "And, to Johnnycakes! He would've been the happiest to see you home, Dal!" He said. Kelly and Dallas both stiffened.

The greasers all took a moment of silence before crashing their drinks together in salute and then chugging.

"To Johnny!" They all repeated, paying respect to their friend. Kate raised her glass of water and looked to Dallas, who had been watching her the whole time. She drank her water with eyes on him. He _was_ asinine. But Dallas Winston may just be a bit more than that; an individual.


	4. Chapter 4- The Morning After

Chapter 4- The Morning After

Kelly woke, a sweaty male body squishing her into the cushions of a couch. He smelled of beer and smoke and dirt. She rolled over to see Two Bit, arm draped over her, half hanging off the couch with his mouth gaping open and a soft snore escaping him. She rolled her eyes. He was a disgusting human being. She wondered why she ever wanted to sleep with him. She pushed herself up, peering around the living room. It was just them two, though she could hear someone--most likely Darry-- in the kitchen cooking something on a sizzling pan. Kelly stretched and stood on the couch, then hopped over Two Bit's limp body and landed with a thud on the floor. She had to steady herself. Maybe she was a bit more drunk last night than she thought.

She strode into the kitchen and stretched again, her hands high above her head. Darry, as she thought, was emptying plates of pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs and sausage onto the table. They may have always struggled with money, but Darrell always made sure the boys had a full fridge and a full stomach. And he never minded feeding strays like Kelly, either, as long as he trusted them. Even with her terrible reputation, Kelly was still just as loyal and trustworthy as the next greaser in their gang. And although she wasn't technically a part of their gang, they all always made sure to make her feel included at times; probably because she was a girl and they felt bad for her. But a family was a family and Roy and Jan weren't much of one to Kelly. You could tell they were dissatisfied with their life, while Kelly revelled in it.

She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water from the faucet. "Morning Darry," she said croakily, taking a long drink of her water.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Mornin Kel. How'd you sleep?" He asked, almost jokingly.

She rolled her eyes. "I told Two Bit to stay on the damn floor but he gave me those sad puppy dog eyes and climbed onto the couch next to me. I woulda been tossin and turnin all night if I wasn't squished up so bad."

He laughed, and Soda entered the kitchen, shirtless and scratching the back of his head. "Mornin family," he greeted with a smile. He sat on one of the seats and picked up a piece of toast from one of the various towers of food on the table. He shoved it into his mouth and winked at Kelly, who came to sit by him.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked, peering back into the living room where Two Bit was still hanging halfway off the couch.

Darry flipped a pancake in the pan, and Soda applauded briefly with a laugh. "Uh I think Dally slept on the floor in Pony's room with him and Kate. Steve slept--"

But he couldn't get the words out fast enough. Kelly pushed herself from her seat and stomped off down the hallway, barging into Ponyboy's room. Her ears were red and warm with anger and she scanned the room for her cousin. She saw long blonde hair sprawled across a pillow, and lumps under a comforter. Two other bodies were on the floor; one was Pony's, easily recognizable as he was lying facing the door under his spare blankets and pillows , and the other Dallas, whose hands were folded behind his head and no blanket covering him. His shirt was off and sitting on his face, covering his eyes.

Good. Kate wasn't as big of a skank as she'd thought she was. Kelly kicked Dally's foot, startling him awake, which woke Pony in return as he jerked next to him.

Dally caught sight of the fiery redhead and rolled onto his stomach. "What do y'want broad?" He asked in agony, muffled under his arm. Pony pushed himself upwards and wiped his eyes. He caught the scent of Darry's pancakes and his gurgling stomach wouldn't let him fall back to sleep now.

Kelly scrunched her face. "Breakfast," she told them coldly. Pony stretched and started stumbling to his feet.

"I ain't feelin too good. Musta got maybe three hours of sleep," he said, gripping his hair. He looked over to the body in his bed. "Should let 'er sleep. Surprised she kept up with us all night," he complimented, quietly, trying not to wake her.

"She was sober. Ain't nothin to be proud of," Kelly scoffed. Dally rolled back over and sat upright.

"You are such a bitch, Daton," he scolded. But he didn't go on. He simply got up, grabbed his shirt and tugged it over his head. He pushed past her and went to the kitchen. She remained, angry and annoyed, as Ponyboy too pulled his shirt on over his head.

Kate stirred in the bed and rolled over to face them. Kelly almost spat in her sleeping face. But instead, with some self control, she just shot her a sneer and went back to the kitchen, Pony following close behind.

The gang sat around the table, Two Bit now awake and lively as ever. He could bounce back from a night of drinking faster than any alcoholic they had ever known. He was shoveling eggs into his mouth. Darry was pouring himself some coffee when Kelly entered, and he poured a second cup and offered it to her. She took it and they both pulled up a seat. Steve was there too, now sober but badly bruised from the night before. He didn't even bother to clean the dirt out of his wounds.

"Man, I just don't even remember what started the fight," he began, chomping on a bit of sausage.

Darry shook his head. "Well don't bleed all over the kitchen. Finish up and clean that muck off your face," he said between bites.

"Well, it was a good ol welcome home for Dal, here. Goes to show some things never change," Soda piped in.

"Oh!" Steve exclaimed suddenly. "I do remember why we were fightin." He swallowed the mouthful of food hard, nearly choking so he could start talking sooner. "It was actually about you Kel," he said, beginning it chuckle.

Kelly raised a brow and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Oh yea, pal? What was they sayin about me at the lot last night?" She warned.

Steve laughed a little more, nervously this time. "Uh, well nothin Kel… wasn't important. You know… the usual…" he replied, stuffing more food into his mouth.

Kelly shook her head. "No, I wanna know," she threatened.

The table grew silent for a minute but Steve shrugged. Well, he might as well tell her. She'd hear it sooner or later around town. "Well Jimmy Rodgers said that Shepherd was flapping his gums about why y'all broke up when they were drunk the other night. He said it's because Tim said ya gave him somethin… if you know what I mean…" he trailed off.

Gave HIM something?! Tim Shepherd was a pile of shit and a liar. If anything, he would've been the skurvy one to give her a disease. He acted like they both didn't cheat on each other and that Kelly was the unfaithful one. But now he was gonna blame some nasty disease he caught from some other trash on her? Kelly's nails dug into her arms. The boys looked around at each other, waiting for her to explode, as she had a tendency to do as a hot head. But she stayed calm, though inside her anger was building and building and building.

A shuffle came from the hallway and Kate emerged with her hair in a long straight ponytail, the large tshirt Kelly had given her, and a pair of sweatpants--most likely Pony's gift to her. The room turned to look at her and she halted, feeling awkwardly like she had walked in at a bad time. "Mornin Kate," Pony said, standing up and offering her his seat. "Hope my bed was okay. Sometimes it's uncomfortable. Makes me restless some nights," he apologized.

She touched his arm with a tired grin. "It was fine Ponyboy. I slept well. Thank you," she said to him reassuringly. She sat down in his chair as he left the room momentarily to drag in a spare from the porch. There were only two matching chairs in the whole kitchen, ironically the ones that Kate and Dally had been sitting in. That's what happens when you have rowdy boys fighting in the house all the time. Furniture starts to break left and right. She looked over the table and began making herself a plate. "Looks good," she complimented.

Kelly was still fuming, watching her cousin smile idiotically and selfishly. Her nails dug deeper into her arms. Soda noticed and tried to lay a sympathetic hand on hers to stop her digging, but she retracted from him. Steve noticed too, and so he tried to calm her.

"Now don't get ya panties in a twist girly. You know them boys ain't no good. Besides, I told em you just made it with Two Bit and he didn't have anythin of the sorts that they were talkin about," he said nonchalantly.

Kate cocked her head to the side, taking note of the conversation. She swallowed a piece of pancake and leaned forward, her eyes worriedly on her cousin who looked like she was fighting back tears.

"What's going on, Kel, are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

That about did it. Kelly was like a match instantly struck. She slammed her hands down on the table, her arms red where her nails had been. She pushed herself up and leaned over to come eye to eye with Kate. "You know it all little spoiled square… can't ya mind ya own damn business? This ain't got nothin to do with you and you don't know nothin about my life!" She yelled, finally exploding like the gang knew was inevitable. Soda tried to grab Kelly in comfort, to stop her tirade, but again, she retracted from his touch.

She jabbed a finger into Kate's face. "You shouldn't even be here! This table ain't a place for you! This town ain't a place for you! Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone. I don't need a pet draggin ass behind me!"

"Hey Kelly, knock it off, man!" Pony objected angrily.

She ignored him. "If you think you can judge me and put on that innocent act and fool these greasers you're wrong sista! Because ain't nobody foolin me, especially not an entitled, rich bitch, goody two shoes, prudey, 'I have nothin because my daddy left me' whiney little--"

"Kelly would you shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Dally yelled, suddenly on his feet. "What kind of trash are you thinkin you can come in this house and talk like that? You're a bitch! I don't know why Johnnycakes ever liked you. You're trash, girl, TRASH."

He stormed toward the hallway, leaving the kitchen in awe. They were all surprised to see Dally in such a fit. He never cared about anyone that much to cause a stink of some name calling. Hell, he was usually the first to join in. Kate sat, silently and seemingly unbothered by it all. Her face had a blank expression and she didn't look at anyone, though everyone was stealing glances at her. They never liked to see a girl cry, but it seemed she wouldn't.

Dallas returned with the girls denim shorts and her tennis shoes. She dropped them roughly in her lap. "Put them on, let's go," he ordered, then walked out the front door, the screen slamming and bouncing off the frame. Kate stood from the table and walked back to Pony's room to change.

Soda looked disappointed. He took Kelly by the shoulder and shoved her back into her seat without another word. She was embarrassed by Soda's reaction to her. He usually gave her unconditional love, even when she was being a monster. Two Bit and Steve giggled a bit, somewhat in shock of what just happened. Darry cleaned up Kate and Dally's plates when he saw her pass the kitchen and head out the door as well.

When he sat back down, he shook his head. "Kel, that girl ain't tuff like you. You gotta give her a break. I don't think she was tryina be funny by askin you what's wrong."

"She ain't like the girls from school," Pony spoke up, angry now. He never met many girls he could get along with, and now, Kelly was ruining his only chance of having a female friend that he could actually talk to without losing his cool.

Kelly glared at Pony. "You don't know her like I do," she retorted. "What she tell ya Pony? That you're special? She ain't that smart. She ain't that nice or different either." She drank from her now cold, black coffee cup. "And she ain't that accepting. She's a Soc through and through. She's got no reason to be here…"

Darry sighed as the table regained life, and another conversation started thanks to Steve. It was like the whole first half of the morning never happened. Soda wasn't gloomy or disappointed any longer, and even Pony eased up, even with all his resentment toward Kelly. They discussed going into the countryside to a watering hole to swim later that day, to celebrate more of Dally's return, when he came back to the house. Darry would let Pony skip school and wouldn't give Kelly a headache about it. And by then, tempers should be simmered and the morning fight forgotten. They'd bring beers and their swim suits and balls to kick around.

Kelly thought to herself about her favorite suit; high waisted and all black. When she wore it she really looked like a pin up. It showed her curves in all the right places, and she couldn't wait to show herself off. And this was something she knew Kate wouldn't be a part of, because she knew they weren't the same bathing suit size, and she probably hadn't bought one for herself yet.

Dally was really ballsy to talk to her like that. She wondered where he was taking Kate--probably home--and wondered when he'd be back. She couldn't wait to show him her suit and really make him regret what he said. But then she remembered something else he said, about Johnny, and suddenly she didn't feel like much of a party anymore.


End file.
